High performance hydraulic pumps have the ability to generate extra work compared to standard pumps. Some of the unused work from a high performance hydraulic pump is converted to heat. The resulting heat may be transferred to components of the hydraulic system. In some instances, it is undesirable that operators of the system be exposed to the heated components. Further, even if operators of the system are not exposed to heated elements, heating the elements may cause undesirable results.
Some high performance hydraulic pumps are pneumatically operated. After the compressed air is used to drive the motor it may still be at a higher pressure than the ambient or atmospheric air, thus the exhaust air is pressurized when it is vented to the outside. The exhaust air cools as it expands when reaching the ambient pressure.
Pneumatic hydraulic pumps sometimes incorporate electrically operated fans to cool them, however, this requires both a pneumatic connection and electric connection to the pump. It would be desirable to provide a hydraulic pump that has fewer connections and/or no need for electrical power to cool the hydraulic pump, but yet performs the same functions of a typical hydraulic pump.